A New Destiny
by Dolphinmadness
Summary: A war has started and Kagome fled to the present, while pregnant. Its now been about 13 years and Kagome's son Taro, has trouble at school and finds a haunted shrine and decides to investigate, but will he get more than he can handle. 2 part story
1. Chapter 1

A man stood across the field from the teenage boy. His face shadowed by the setting sun. Then the man's face rose and looked at him still shadowed. Then he leaped at him and ripped into his stomach with what this boy realized were claws. He dropped to the ground and looked up at the demon whose hands were covered in blood. He gasped, "Who are you." Then everything faded.

Taro sat straight up in his bed, gasping for air. He felt his hand across his chest, everything whole. That was the second time he dreamed that dream. He swung his feet off the bed and to cold floor. He dressed himself and walked to the room next to his and popped his head in the door. "Hey mom, off to school."

The raven-black haired woman turned her head toward him and smiled, "Goodbye, my son." Then down the stairs he slid and was met at the bottom by his uncle. Who handed him his lunch.

"Taro don't get into any fights today. If you're not careful you get kick out of school." He said.

"The sooner the better, Uncle Souta." He said as he slipped out the door.

Once at school he went to his class and sat down. But when he looked up his face was met by his friend Chomi. "Taro, what's up? How is your mom?" she asked happily.

Taro gave her a look and replied, "She's fine, and she still remembers everything."

The girl smiled more. "I'm just worried ever since that incident where she bumped her head and forgot everything. She is such an awesome person." Taro nodded, and then was distracted by the group of boys walking in the room. Chomi looked and her faced turned grim, "Looks like trouble."

Then the group walked over to Taro. "Hey, whiteso how was your suspension." Taro looked at him and smirked back, "Wouldn't you like to know Toshio. I just give you a hint, I wasn't bothered by the group of idiots that shroud this school."

At that statement the boy lifted Taro out of his seat. Before they were about to strike each other the bell rang and they ran to their seats. The teacher walked in and continued talking in a normal matter and Taro couldn't help but daze off into a daydream.

After school Taro ran out of the school and off the court yard. The group of boys from that morning weren't far off his tail. Thinking quick he hopped a couple fences then found himself at the foot of stairs led to what was rumored to be a haunted shrine. Hearing voices getting closer he ran up the stairs and into the shrine. Then waited and listen as the boys ran past the shrine.

After being relieved of his pursuers he looked at his surroundings and saw a shrine, a lot of trees, and a house. _What a freak show._ Taro thought to himself. He walked around and managed to get into the house after a few minutes of hitting the door. He found himself in what appeared to be a hallway that led to a room and a flight of stairs. He ran up the flight of stairs and into a room with a bed, a desk, and closet. He blew on the desk to find a notebook the book read,_ Journal_. He suddenly heard voices growing closer to the shrine; quickly he stuffed the notebook into his bag and ran out of the house, to find the group of boys waiting. "You think you would escape us?" They all slowly surrounded him.

"I was more of hoping you wouldn't." Taro stated. The leader named Toshio attacked first. Taro instinctively jumped back, but found himself near the top of the stairs; one more move back would cause him to fall.

"Have a nice trip see you next fall." Toshio smirked as he pushed him down the stairs. Taro fell down the stairs getting bruises everywhere on himself. At the bottom the boys past him while laughing.

Slowly Taro trudged home; the bruises on his body ached with every move. Once home he slid in the door and tried to sneak up the stairs. "Taro." It was his mother. "Taro did you get in a fight again?"

"Not technically, what happened was I was dodging their attacks and fell down a flight of stairs."

"You what!" she yelled. "Where?"

His smile was starting to fade, "The haunted shrine."

"Taro I told you not to go there a million times." Souta said as he walked into the room.

"Whatever." Taro sighed and hopped up the stair and into his room, leaving Souta and Kagome looking at each other with worry.

_Thump,_ Taro fell on his bed. _Why, it's not so bad there._ Taro felt his eyes get heavy from the day's worries, and then they fell shut.

Taro was standing in the middle of a battlefield. What was supposed to be a farmer's field was covered in bodies. Taro looked everywhere for someone living. Then at the edge of the battlefield was a girl in a green skirt and long black hair waving in the wind. He went around her to see her face. Her faced was covered in tears in her hand a locket wet from her tears. He tried to put his hand on her shoulder but his hand went right through. Then from behind girl and a man walk up to her and the woman wraps her arms around the girl and the man around both. Tears streaming down their cheeks. Then the man from his dream appears a mile away and Taro thought, _No not him._

His eyes opened and he sat up in his bed, _who is that guy._ He walked over to his desk and poured his backpack contents onto his desk and saw the notebook fall on his desk. He opened it to the first page and then the second and then found himself at the end of the book. "Wow I wonder who's this is?" Taro said.

"Taro?" a voice called through the door.

"Come in."

His mom walked in, "Taro I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's just that you're the only part of our family I have left."

"It's okay mom." He got out of his chair and hugged his mom. She smiled and hugged him back.

"Taro, please don't go there anymore. I might lose you." She continued.

"Okay, I guess." Taro shrugged. Kagome tucked him into his bed like she did when he was little and walked out the door smiling.

The next morning Taro got up and walked into the dining room and said, "I'm going out; I'll be back in an hour or so." Before anyone could object he ran out the door with a piece of toast in his mouth. He walked a couple blocks back to the shrine and up the flight of stairs. He started walking around and exploring and he was about to leave when a building caught the corner of his eye. He walked over to it and slid open the door. Inside was full of dust and in the center of the hut was a well.

Taro walked over to the well and looked down, "Ugg, gross." He started to turn away when a glint of metal shined in the light. He slid down a vine growing in the well and picked up what appear to be a sheathed blade. He drew out the blade. It looked like a totally useless weapon, but Taro couldn't help but feel drawn to it. He sheathed it and climbed out the well and out the door, but hearing voices approaching, he slipped back in.

He pressed his ear to the door and listened the voices were familiar; they belonged to his mother and uncle. "Taro! Taro where are you?" The he heard her fall to her knees and his uncle kneel at her side. She spoke again but this time a whisper that he could barely hear. "I can't lose Taro, he's all I have left after losing my husband, his father, and I was relieved that I still had my children." Taro couldn't believe his ears, he wasn't an only child. "Then my poor little girl, lost. What I would give to have them back."

Taro expected to hear more, but he heard movement behind him and as he turn a beast that was indescribable burst out of the well. Taro pulled out the sword, but the monster grabbed his ankle and was pulling him toward the well. He grabbed onto the edge of the well's railing, his grip was loosening just as he was about to let go his mother slammed open the door and as his fingers released he heard his mother yelling, "Taro!"


	2. Chapter 2

Taro's eyes slowly blinked open instead of being in the well hut he was surrounded by large trees. Instantly Taro jumped to his feet and looked at his surroundings. A rustling in the branches cause Taro to panic he tried to grab the sword's hilt, but found the sword missing. Taro hearing the rustling get louder he balled his hands into fists. But what popped out of the bushes was something he did not expect. Out of the bushes popped out a head of a girl. "Who are you?" Taro asked.

She starred at him for a few seconds then giggled, "My name is Shini. Now who are you?"

Taro started to speak, but as she walked out of the bushes he found himself speechless. "New question what are you?"

He noticed the boy was silent as the girl spoke again, "I'm a fox demon. But that doesn't matter, now answer my question!"

"Taro."

"Okay Taro, you wouldn't happen to be looking for this," She pulled out the blade that he found in the well, "would you?" Taro nodded. She swung it around for a few seconds then heard voices coming near and dropped the blade and disappeared. _Strange girl, _Taro thought as he picked up the blade and slid it back into its sheath. Then just as he sheathed the blade had he heard someone approach.

He looked and saw two kids one about nine years old the other about his age running while yelling something as they approached him the girl looked at him and asked, "What are you doing here; you don't look like a demon."

"I found myself here; I don't know how I got here."

The boy stepped forward, "Do you have a name?"

Taro was starting to get tired off this, "Taro. Why did you ask why I'm here?"

This time the girl replied, "Humans aren't usually allowed around here, but we don't have to worry because our parents are demon slayers."

The boy slapped his hand onto her mouth. "Announce it to the whole world why don't you, in case you haven't noticed our parents aren't around." Then the two realized Taro was standing there obviously bored. "Our names are Miyatsu, and Miku." Taro was starting to walk off when he heard more noises; _I'm starting to sense a pattern here._

Taro grabbed the kids by their waist then jumped into the bushes; they stared as saw it was a woman and monk running toward the well.

Taro watched as the woman threw the weapon that was twice her size, then the man beating the attacking men with his staff._ They're experienced fighters, I can tell because they have their own style and they fight in sync._ Taro thought to himself, but was despaired as the woman became unarmed and the monk beaten. Shortly they were tied with ropes and were being carried away. Taro jumped out of the bushes leaving the two behind and followed the men working to stay as quiet as possible. But then the woman caught him in the corner of her eye, and seemed to be surprised. Taro raised his finger to his lips to signal to be quiet. She seemed to understand and Taro watched as they disappear behind what appeared to be fortress wall.

Taro went back to the kids and found the girl crying in the boys arms. "What's wrong?" Taro asked. The boy looked up afraid, "Those two were our parents, and if they were caught then we're doomed, because we're still in training."

Taro couldn't help but feel sorry then the good side of himself got the best of him, "I'll get them out." The girl yelled, "How? I doubt that you can use that sword."

Taro's sympathy for her lowered, "I'll find away, just stay here until its safe." Taro walked away and stood in the field in front of the fortress trying to find a way in.

Then his ideas swarmed to a stop when he heard a ruckus from the gate, they were dragging a new prisoner and they seemed to be giving them a hard time. Taro took the chance and slipped into the building. The building was bigger on the inside than what it looked like on the outside; the guards finally brought the prisoner down and started to bring them in. Taro hid himself behind an unusually large vase. He watched as they dragged them in, but to his surprised to find it was a girl. After a good fifteen minutes they dragged her into another room. Taro came out from behind the vase and snuck around the fortress and he passed the room where the girl had been dragged into and listened, "Please, stop this. I don't want you hurt!" a female voice cried.

Then a much lower voice spoke, "Yes, if you are going to end this, the time is now."

There was a silence the girl's voice spoke. Taro pressed his ear closer to the door. "How…how can I…" the girl's voice was trembling, "How can I stay with someone who is on the same side that murdered my FATHER!"

There was silence then the man's voice spoke, "I raised you, took care of you. You are my pride and I do feel for you, but answer me this, 'where did you learn this.'"

The girl's voice spoke once more, but with more confidence. "A village near Battlefield Mountain, an old hermit told me everything that happened that day. How my father and his army strode into battle though obviously outnumbered by the demon's army. Though even with the odds against him he fought with determination to live," her voice fell short then spoke softer, "But without success."

Her voice stop for a minute then yelled, "And I can never get him back!" Taro heard her choking back tears.

"I still care for you and yes I knew your father died. But that gave me all the more reason to raise you. I will not kill you. But you will have to be held here. Get her out of my sight!"

Guards started toward the door with the girl and Taro managed to hide himself from sight, but as he started to follow the men to the dungeon he heard the woman speak, "Why? I love her. I love her with all my heart yet she still turns away."

"I too love her, but she has made her choice." Then Taro left the two and follows the guard as they dragged the girl away. As soon as the guards left Taro snuck into the dungeon and found the monk and the warrior woman.

"You're that boy from earlier." The woman said.

"Yeah, I'm here to get you out. Your kids are waiting." Taro whispered. Taro looked around for a key but was disturbed by a girl voice.

"They're with the guard who sits as the end on the dungeon hallway."

Taro looked around and saw the girl from earlier. "Hey, you're the girl who fought with the owner of this place."

The girl's eyes rose and looked at him, "So you're an eavesdropper."

Taro felt his face grow red, he pushed his anger aside and went out the door and saw that the guard was sleeping. Taro felt sweat on his neck, carefully he pulled the keys of the guards belt. Taro walked over and opened the door to the monk and woman's cell. Then opened the girl's cell just as it opened she disappeared and was already at the door.

Taro and the others were at the gate when out nowhere a man in fancy clothes spotted them and yelled, "Hey!" the woman and monk ran off to the wood where Taro instructed their children were.

The man approached Taro and the girl. "Please."

Then the girl jumped off and yelled, "I'm not going to kill you either. But you can't stop me."

The man turned to Taro then said, "You look familiar." Then the man's face turned serious, "You, no it couldn't be. You're gone." Taro jumped ran away before he could get better look.

Taro saw the man and woman hugging their children and felt for once he did something right. The woman stood, "Thank you. My name is Sango and this is my husband, Miroku. Do you have a name?"

"Taro. Do you think you could tell me how to get home?"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other then the Sango spoke, "Where do you live?"

"In a place far away."

Miroku stepped forward, "Did you try jumping through the well like Lady Kagome." Taro flinched at his mother's name.

Taro twitched at the mention of his mother, then trudged back to the well and then jumped down the well while closing his eye, but when he opened them he was still in the forest. Sango and Miroku looked at each other as their faces turned white. "You should ask the elder Kaede."

Taro, Sango, Miroku, and the twins were walking down the road when Taro asked, "Who was that girl from last night?"

"That was the Black Cat; she was raised by the great dog demon Sesshomaru. Her father was killed in the last battle of the Human-Demon war. He was on the human side and as far as anyone knows he was killed." Sango stated.

Taro looked puzzled, "Is the war over?"

"No, there haven't been many big battles since." Miroku sighed. "If my knowledge is correct your father was also in that battle."

Taro stopped walking, "My father?"

Sango looked back and said, "Yes, your father was here. But it isn't our place to say whether to say who he is or not. Yes, we are friends of your mother. We will tell you she met her husband here, but no one knows if he is still alive or not."

The rest of the trip was in silence, but as they approached the village they saw everything was in ruins. "No doubt the work of demons." Miroku growled.

"There is someone over there!" Miku yelled. Sango and Miroku ran over to hut that looked collapsed with a woman under the beam that supported the house.

"It is the Lady Kaede." Sango gasped.

Taro ran over and kneeled over the old woman. "You, you are." She gasped.

"He seeks a way home." Sango whispered.

The woman pondered for a moment and then started, "The way home will open when all is finished." Kaede gasped then she breathed out and stopped moving.

Miroku bowed his head, "She has left."

Taro then lost himself in thought; _the way home will open when all is finished._

Taro watched as they finished burying the old woman. "What did she mean?"

Sango looked up at him and said, "Taro, you need to find out who your father is, and who your mother was."

Miroku nodded and added, "You will find what you need if you go to the passage between the mountains in which a battle took place. That was the last place you father was seen." Taro blinked and looked toward the mountain range.


	3. Chapter 3

Taro walked down the desolate road. Sango and Miroku stay back in the village area hoping to find survivors and left Taro on his own. Everything here unsettled him; he didn't think that what he had learned from history about the feudal era actually applied to his situation. The only comfort he found was in the sword that hung from his side. A breeze flew through his hair which he just then realized was at his midback. "What is wrong with my hair?" Taro exclaimed.

"It's adjusting to who you are in this time." He turned and saw it was the girl from yesterday.

"It's you! What do you mean?" Taro said.

She merely giggled, "I'm assuming that your father had long hair too. So you in this time if you were raised here you hair would be this long."

Her hands brushed through his hair which caused chills to run up his spine. "Would you not do that?" Taro asked.

She merely pressed her face to it and replied. "It's just it's so soft."

Taro started continue walking down the road pulling his hair from her grasp, Shini merely followed. "I would love to talk it's just that I have business to take care of." Taro said apologetically.

"I know, you need to find your father and who he was. I just wanted to warn you that that mountain is covered with demons. I thought I could maybe help."

Taro was surprised but he was grateful for the help, "It would help if you also would tell me how thing work in this time." She nodded and they continued walking.

"As you know the demon –human is still going on but the human's have basically lost, I care for the humans because my father was helped by human and raised a good part of his life by one. Right now we are in demon territory." She explained.

Taro nodded as they continued walking. "What is the social ladder here?" he asked.

"Full-blooded demons are at the top, then royals, then half demons, then humans."

"Why help human's if you're at the top?"

"Because humans feel more that demons. Also I find they're friendlier."

Taro and Shini walked and talked till noon where they rested. Taro's eyes moved to the mountain range. "I wonder, if my father even knows I exist." Shini was about to reply when something came out from the bushes, Taro leaped to his feet ready then saw it was the boy was friendly.

"Nice to see you caught up with us." Shini laughed.

"Ha Ha. Very funny." He replied obviously not amused.

"Taro this is Okono, he is the son of a demon slayer he is also going to help." Shini giggled.

"There is absolutely nothing that can dampen your mood is there Shini?" Okono stated. Then Shini nodded her head no. At that Taro couldn't help but laugh.

"We should move on." Taro stated. The other two nodded in unison. The tracked down the road for a couple hours then Taro's head wonders to other places. Taro was brought back as Shini started tugging at his shirt.

"Taro." Okono exclaimed. Taro managed to dodge an attack that came out of the trees. Taro pulled out his sword. The demon was huge in muscle mass but fast at the same time.

"What is a human doing in demon territory?" he growled then threw his head back and laughed.

Taro felt something burn inside him. "I go where I want." Taro yelled. Both Okono's and Shini's eyes turned wide eyed toward him.

"You talk big, but do you fight as good." The demon suddenly was behind him and punched his back causing him to fall forward. "I hope so, for the sake of your girlfriend." Taro saw Shini's face turn red. Taro got to his feet and ran toward the demon.

"Let's find out." Taro's sword sliced into one of the beefy arms which caused the monster yell out in pain.

"You know what human you look like someone I saw in a battle, too bad he didn't die by my hand." The demon yelled. It sprinted at Taro which Taro barely dodged. _I need to be invisible, but how?_ Taro thought to himself. Then as if he read Taro's thoughts Okono ordered Shini to put up a cloud of gas.

"Now the odds are even." Taro listened for the demon's movement then he caught a moving of dirt. That was where Taro struck his sword into after a few moments the cloud lifted and Taro saw that his sword was in contacted with another and then his blade was thrown back. When he looked up and there was a hooded figure in front of the demon.

The demon looked surprised, "There will be no bloodshed." The figure pointed the sword at Taro and faced the demon. "Call the others and wait."

The demon nodded and said, "Good to see you still alive, boss. I'll get the wolves will be glad to see you." He then sped off in the direction of the mountain. Then slowly the figure's face turned to them.

Slowly the figure pulled back the hood and mask and a girl with mocking smile showed itself. "Shini, Okono, what are you doing in this territory?"

Taro saw a blush bloom on Okono's cheeks. Shini merely ran and hugged the girl, "We're off to Battlefield Mountain." Suddenly the smile disappeared on her face.

"Why?" she said grimly, "There's nothing but death and gore there."

"He needs to go there." Shini said while pointing at Taro.

The girl's face turned toward Taro and she slowly lowered the sword. "I remember from two days past, you helped free me from Sesshomaru's dungeon…the eavesdropper."

Taro face burned up once more. "I was just curious, it's in my nature."

She chuckled then continued, "What business do you have there, and why were you fighting one of my men."

"Your man?" Taro stuttered. She nodded.

Then Shini leaned over to Taro and whispered, "She is the leader of a group of demons that run around doing the demon's dirty work, at least until recently."

"I am looking for my father." Taro said. Her eyebrow rose and then fell.

"You obviously don't know very much." She said dryly. "There's nothing there except for corpses."

"Well if it's so dangerous why don't you come with us?" Shini said as sweet as she could.

She sighed and replied, "I have job, to keep the human villages in order. I will no longer fight or kill for the demons but I will perform my job of keep the villagers in order." She started away from them pulling up her hood.

"Your father was sited not far from Battlefield Mountain…alive." Okono stated. Her face turned stern.

"Are you serious?" she asked hopeful, and Okono nodded. "Fine, I'll help you get to Battlefield Mountain."

"One problem I don't know your name." Taro said.

"Cat, call me Cat." She replied.

The group walked down the road in an awkward silence and everyone seemed to notice except for Cat who just kept walking with great determination. Taro was eventually distracted by another shadow in the trees. He squinted his eyes to see the shadow better when he realized he had started wondering from the road. "Taro! Come on!" Cat yelled. They were far down the road and ran to catch up to him and as he ran the figure's eyes followed him down the road.

Slowly the group neared the village, but what was there was nothing. Cat went from hut to hut looking for some form of something living. After checking the last hut Cat came out and growled, "Wolf demons, they're the only ones who pillage villages for fun. Though I never understood why."

A shadow moved to another shadow and then another and then chuckled, "Whiteso, how did you find the Black Cat?"

Taro turned his head to where the voice came from while thinking, _That voice!_ The shadow stepped out of the shadows to reveal the one and only Toshio.

"Toshio? Where in the world have you been for the past few years?" Cat said getting up in his face. "Also how do you know Taro?"

"Cat, I was in another era. The one Taro came from. How have you been, heard you're in a bit of trouble with Sesshomaru." Toshio said walking up to Cat.

"Yes, I found what happened to my father. But your father how is he?" Cat continued.

"Is it just me or are they having a conversation?" Taro asked then Shini and Okono wagged their heads no.

"He was fine last I checked." Toshio replied.

"Toshio, you really should go see your father. He's been worried about you especially you mom. Plus we have to get going anyways." Cat said obviously uncomfortable.

Slowly Toshio turned around to start running then he remarked, "Whiteso, take care of my friend. Got it?" Then he sped off into the distance.

"Better get moving, something's about to happen and it's not going to be good." Cat said staring at Battlefield Mountain.


	4. Chapter 4

"This makes no sense…" he mused. They all turned their heads toward him with questioning looks. "-I mean, why the demons would just attack. From what I heard everything was okay no tension, nothing." Taro turned back to them.

"Taro, there was one thing that was maybe a cause. The destruction of the Shikon Jewel." Okono stated. Then Cat and Shini thought and nodded in agreement.

"It's true the demon's mad dash to get as many jewel shards as they could, cause destruction of many villages, and millions of deaths…Wait a minute!" Cat mused then exclaimed, "But those are only reasons for the humans to attack the demons not the demons on the humans." At this point Taro was even more confused.

"Wait, what is this Shikon Jewel?"

They all looked at Taro with amazement. "The Shikon Jewel was as to be referred to as the jewel of a million souls. It brought nothing but sorrow; it granted one wish to its holder. The miko Kagome accidentally shattered the jewel and whomever posses a jewel shard was granted lots of power. Five people went to retrieve the jewel shard and mold them back together. The group contained: the miko that shattered the jewel, Lady Kagome, a half-dog demon, InuYasha, a perverted monk, Miroku, a demon slayer, Sango, and the fox demon, Shippo. The half-demon Naraku became the biggest obstacle in their quest. Demon after demon they collected the jewel shards and though they didn't realize that the companions started to feel for each other, Sango to Miroku and InuYasha to Kagome and vise versa. After a long period they got all the shards except for one which was in the hands of Naraku after a tiring battle they got the jewel shard and the jewel became one. Then the jewel afraid of the even more powerful miko, Lady Kagome, it brought her into the jewel to continue the fight inside the jewel between good and evil. But the half-demon, InuYasha used his great sword to find her. Together they rid the world of the jewel and she returned to her own world and he to his. That is the entire story that is known to us."

Taro realized that the journal that he found belonged to his mother and it was their adventures. Then he couldn't help but marvel that his mild mother was the bold miko. Then a single thought occurred to him that he missed his mother.

Taro stood in a field near the well from the earlier, he heard a rustling and then a girl that looked like his mother burst out of bush. "I can't believe him!" she fumed. She trudged to the well and jumped down then there was a flash of light, then someone else came through the bushes and boy with white hair just like his, "She can't just walk away, and I'm going after her!" He too jumped down the well and then was followed a flash of light.

Taro thought to himself, _There is something here I'm supposed to be noticing. _Next he found himself in the room from the shrine. The girl was sitting on the floor leaning on her bed. The window slid open and in crawled the white hair boy from before. Once the girl saw him she looked away. Seeing this he went to a corner of her room and sat watching her. "InuYasha, go away." She said irritably. He merely blinked and wagged his head no. "Come on Kagome, let's go back. We're so close, and then I can be a fully fledged demon."

Taro watched as the scene fell away, _Wha? He wants to be a fully fledged demon._ A new scene in a cave appeared, the boy stood in a puddle of acid and the black haired girl, Sango, Miroku, and the fox demon hid under his jacket. Then the white-haired boy suddenly yelled out and his hair was flying everywhere and purple streaks appeared on his cheeks and what was most terrifying was his eyes were red. "InuYasha!" Taro turned to see the black hair girl run out from under the jacket and wrap her arms around his chest. Slowly the red dulled.

"Can you hold me a little longer?" He asked, and she nodded. Taro watched as the acid burned her ankles and he used his sword to send diamonds that tore at the wall. Slowly after a groan everything turned into stone and the acid disappeared, "Kagome we did it!" she merely smiled and started to drop to her knees but to have the boy catch her yelling her name. _That's my mother? _Taro thought.

Taro woke up the next morning to a man poking him with a stick, "Is it alive?" the man with what looked like black hair asked himself.

"Yes." Taro replied sleepily. The man backed up and looked at Taro's friends.

"Are they alive?" he asked.

At this point Taro was wide awake, "Yes." he exclaimed. The man stood back as they all woke up.

"You should get out of here. Trouble is not too far off your tail." The man said as he hopped off to a tree.

"Who are you?" Cat mumbled.

"People near here call me Inu." He replied.

Cat was about to speak when Taro interrupted, "Do you know where InuYasha is?" The man's ear perks up at the name.

"Taro, why did you ask that?" Cat whispered to him.

"Go along, InuYasha is all I have to go off of right now." He whispered.

"Sounds familiar." The man mused.

"Do you know where he is?" Taro asked with hope.

"Maybe, maybe not. What would I get in return?"

"How about your life, old man!" Cat threatened.

He pondered for a moment, "Not valuable enough." After that everyone felt a teardrop fall on their heads. "How about food, you can only get so far off of corpses"

After that everyone stepped back a few couple yards, "You eat people!" Cat exclaimed.

"Nah, just their rations." He replied and they all felt relieved. The man jumped down and landed perfectly on the ground then Taro's eyes caught a familiar glimmer and saw he too had a sword and it looked similar to his own. The man too seemed to notice that their swords were similar. "Your sword, boy, it looks familiar."

"Your face is familiar for some reason." Taro mused.

Suddenly the man's head turned down the road and a growl rolled up his throat, "I sense the trouble nearing." He started trudging down the road. "Follow me if you dare. I don't recommend it." Taro was about to follow when both Okono and Cat grabbed both his arms.

"Taro, he's right. Wherever he's going is even deeper into demon territory." Cat growled.

"But, he has valuable information we could use." Taro continued and pulled his arms out of their grasps and continued.

"I can't go into demon territory." Shini whimpered.

"Stay back; we'll call you if we need you." Cat said as she ran after Taro. Okono looked at Shini and nodded then her back, and then he ran after both Taro and Cat.

The three followed behind the strange man when the man broke the silence, "You were asking about the half-dog demon, InuYasha." He pondered for a few moments then continued, "Human army general if I remember correctly. The past through here five seasons ago, terrible war waged for another year. I served in that army, then InuYasha's captains suggested since there were already too few of us already that we merely do an all full scale attack. He disagreed with this tactic but having it been his only choice he decided to launch the attack at dawn. We were all slaughtered, few of us escaped including me. Last place I saw him was near a cliff of the mountain fighting their general, and that is all I remember." He shuddered and then another silence fell on the group.

"My father fought in that battle and died, though I don't really know who he is either." Cat said sadly.

"Well that doesn't help me memory!" he said. "My memory has been shattered since that battle; sure I've been picking it up piece by piece. Then again it's the only way I have been surviving."

"Sir, did you know the General InuYasha personally?" Okono asked.

The man pondered for a few seconds then replied while sighing, "Yes, I remember me and him thought so much alike. I was one of his advisers." The man paused in his steps then looked up, Taro and the others did the same and saw a curvy path to a break in the mountains. "Up there is where the battle was. Go look and I will make camp down here."

Taro nodded to the old man and started up the path. After a few minutes Taro noticed Cat was unusually quiet. He turned toward her. "What's wrong, you haven't said a word since we started following Inu."

Her eyes turned down to the road and then she spoke, "That old geezer unnerves me. There's something ominous about it him. I can feel it for some reason, something too familiar." Taro couldn't help, but realize he felt it too. Taro cleared his mind again, those thought wouldn't get him anywhere. The slowly approached the pass. But what they found was more disturbing than they thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Their eyes swept the field there were still bodies everywhere. "Search for the general InuYasha." Taro commanded. Then they each swept one part of the battlefield.

"No one won this battle," Cat mused as she searched the corpses, "There's a part to the story they left out. I mean look at the bodies. Both camps are still here, but empty. There are also the same amount of demon corpses as humans." There was a silence and then Cat continued, "My father isn't here. I don't know how but I know."

"Taro!" Okono yelled. Both Cat's and Taro's eyes turned to Okono. He stood in front of a corpse, with the armor of a general. Taro ran over with Cat following behind. Taro slowly approached the corpse and Cat kneeled next to the corpse.

"This armor, it's defiantly the armor of General InuYasha." Cat confirmed. Taro turned away and cursed under his breath.

"Now I have nothing to go off of, my dream was here, he was here!" Taro ranted. Taro silenced himself, "That dream, I was over there." He pondered as he walked over to the cliff edge the sunset was as red as blood. There was something wrong here.

"Taro! This isn't his corpse!" Cat yelled.

Taro turned around fast, and there he was the demon from his nightmares. The sunset the same as when in his dream. The demon's shadow stretched and shadowed Taro. The figure's face shadowed which was what Taro feared most about this person.

"You!" Taro whispered under his breath. The figure said nothing but merely smiled and laughed. _This can't be happening._ Taro thought.

The demon stood there and Taro's insides trembled. All of their surroundings around them turned black. Taro in his heart knew it was only time before the demon would rip his claws into him when a voice spoke to him, _My legacy. Strike him, but do not kill him. Free him from his never ending curse._ Taro suddenly felt a new power overcome him.Taro drew his sword, then a new sensation he had never felt filled him and his sword seemed to become one with him.

Taro turned his sword toward to the demon, who stood there still unintimidated. _How do I strike him without killing him? _Taro swung the sword at the figure and to him surprise the ground shook and hit the figure causing him to fly and hit the ground.

Then the figure got up and charged at Taro and the claws ripped into Taro's arm. Taro felt pain surge through him along with anger. _Use your senses not your instincts._ The voice said. Taro tried to sense something and then finally felt that the figure felt anger, sadness, heartbreak, despair, and loneliness all rolled into one.

Once again the demon charged at Taro, Taro slipped the sword back into the cast then picked up a stone with pretty heavy weight and waited for the demon to dig his claws into Taro's chest. Even more pain surged into Taro upon impact; "Forgive me." He yelled then Taro slammed the rock into the demons head causing it to collapse on top of him.

Then the surroundings start to come back into view. Quickly Cat ran over and pulled the demon off and looked over Taro and said, "Are you okay?"

Taro nodded yes then sat up. Then the demon sat up rubbing his head which now had black hair, they watched his hair slowly turn white. "Oww…What happened?" He opened one eye and then the other. "How did I get here? Last I remember was battling a demon." Taro saw Cat's face started to light up.

"General InuYasha?" Cat asked hopefully. The man looked at her stared for a few seconds then looked at the others.

"What happened, why is he a mess?" InuYasha asked.

"You attacked me." Taro said dryly.

"Why did I attack you…wait a minute. That demon she did something…placed something on me." He paced back and forth, "Something's missing here." Taro pulled himself to his feet his body aching with every move.

"That battle is long over, demons are winning currently." Okono said.

"No not that." He yelled, all of them jumped. InuYasha looked at Cat and said, "You."

"InuYasha!" a voice yelled. They all turned toward the voice and there stood a group of demons. InuYasha turned to face them and a glare appeared on his face.

"Sesshomaru." He growled. Slowly the crowd parted and appeared the familiar demon.

"So you didn't die. How is it you haven't gotten yourself killed, without your precious miko here to stop you." A growl rolled up in his throat.

"What did you do with her?" InuYasha yelled.

"Absolutely nothing, she merely ran away. And that boy there who brought you to your senses, would be her son." He mocked. InuYasha turned to the boy and stared him in the face.

"He looks just like her." He whispered.

"InuYasha!" Sesshomaru called. InuYasha turned back to the demons. "You will come with us."

"Or what?" he yelled back. Then Sesshomaru snapped his fingers and demons held Cat, Okono, and Taro in a death hold.

"Or the miko's son and the demon slayer's son die." Sesshomaru smirked, he snapped once more and Cat appeared behind Sesshomaru.

"Let me go!" Cat yelled fighting their grips. InuYasha grimaced then looked at Taro and then Okono and knelt to the ground.

"Fine." He growled. Demons came and tied his arms behind his back and tied his feet. The demons behind Okono and Taro let their arms go and hit behind their heads causing Taro feel power in him overflow.

"Oh I see now. Demons! Take care of him while we head back to the fort." Sesshomaru ordered.

The demons charged at him and Taro merely ran into them pushing them aside. Then everything stopped and started to turn black, something slowly he felt something wrap itself around his neck. Then last thing he saw was Okono lying on the ground next to him. "Taro!" Cat's voice called.

"No." Taro gasped. But the new weight on his neck pulled him down with more force he had to fight with. Slowly the footsteps grew faint and a pair stopped and looked back and then continued.


	6. Chapter 6

'It's time for me to return to the past." Kagome sighed.

"Be careful sis." Souta said his voice full of concern.

Slowly she slid over the edge of well and disappeared in a blink of light.

_Clank, Thud, Slam._

Cat pulled herself off the ground; she knew she was in trouble but not this much. She lifted her head and saw also the General InuYasha in the same cell except in shackles. "InuYasha?"She asked warily, he raised his head and looked at her.

"What worth do you have to the demons?" he grumbled. She was taken aback by his dismal attitude.

"Knowledge. I have information of both sides. Also Sesshomaru raised me when he found me as a child, he's overly protective of me." Cat sighed.

InuYasha looked over at the girl, "That is the first time I heard of Sesshomaru being protective of something other than Rin." Cat merely sighed and looked away.

"My father fought in the battle you led, and died serving in that battle."Cat felt tears dribble down her cheeks. InuYasha was surprised at her emotion that he hadn't seen in a long time. He wiped a tear from her cheek and she slowly managed a smile. "You're not as mean as people put you out to be."

He looked away and then a new emotion filled his face … anger and sadness. "No, they're right I am destructive, hot headed, and impulsive. Kagome showed me this, but I brushed it off. Along with the war she predicted. Now she's gone to her home with our child… I don't even know its name, let alone who it is!"

Cat face turned blank and then she said plainly, "I don't know if that's sad, weird, stupid, or just depressing. Why is Kagome so important?"

"She is the one who predicted the war between demons and humans; she is also the most powerful miko." InuYasha mused.

The door opened and in walked the familiar figure of Sesshomaru. "Cat, come with me."

"If you're going to kill me just do it now." Cat grumbled. Sesshomaru's eye twitched and then he continued.

"If was here to kill you, you'd be dead already. There is someone who wishes to meet you." He grumbled.

"A friend of yours, sure. Should I get my kimono on?" she mocked. To her surprise he just sighed and remained calm.

"No, just come." He sighed. Finally Cat stood and walked to the jail door. Sesshomaru opened it and let her out and as she came out Sesshomaru relocked it and started to walk away with Cat following behind. Eventually they came to a giant training room and Cat couldn't help but awe at it all, though her amazement was soon ended when a voice called out of the shadows.

"Welcome to my domain." It smirked.

"Come out, I like to see who's mocking me before I kill them."

"Tsk, tsk, manners. Sesshomaru, I would have thought you would have taught them to her." Cat felt anger rise in her throat.

"I'll show you manners, come out and fight!"

"Sesshomaru, who are her parents?"

"I don't' know I found her in a forest, and a dead demon at her feet. But I sense a power from her."

"Well then let's have her take a little test to see if she has the power." The voice continued. "Girl, pick up the bow." Cat looked warily at the bow and slowly picked it up. "Good now I want you take this arrow and shoot it at that target." His arm came out of the shadows and revealed an arrow.

"What did you do to it?" she asked.

"Absolutely nothing. Just shoot it." She picked up the arrow and armed the bow. She slowly pulled the string back and concentrated at hitting the center of the target. She finally released it and the arrow flew toward the target but at the same time her torso felt excruciating pain and she fell to her knees holding her chest. Cat still managed to hear the voice curse under his breath. "Her's is tainted, it's not pure enough. Take her back to the dungeons…for now."

Sesshomaru picked up her curled up body and carried it to dungeon and set her on the ground and then shut the door. InuYasha went over to her and yelled at Sesshomaru, "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing." And with that he left. Her chest burned like nothing she had ever experienced, and she had experienced a lot. Slowly the pain dimmed and she managed to sit herself up.

"Are you okay?" InuYasha asked. She merely nodded.

"I don't know what happened. I shot it like I've always shot and I felt pain… I haven't experience pain in a long time." Cat murmured to herself. InuYasha looked at her with a questioning look. "They had me shoot an arrow. I've shot lots of arrows, but this time when I released it my inside's burned."

InuYasha looked at her and said, "You must have had a priest or priestess as your parent." She shrugged.

_I wonder what Taro is doing? _Cat thought to herself

Taro's eyes slowly blinked his eyes open. There was a fire not too far from where he was laying. He quickly sat up and looked around to see, Okono, Toshio, and a couple other demons. Toshio looked over and saw Taro was awake, "I thought I told you to protect Cat!" Taro was surprised by these words.

"Like Cat needs protection!" Taro yelled back.

Toshio turned away along with the other demons, "Cat has many weaknesses though she doesn't show them, and we all know this because we grew up with her. When we first met she was demanding and annoying, the second time was different her eyes were dulled her overpowering personality dimmed. We soon found out that her real father was reported dead. Her willpower is her weakness, it's strong but it needs support which she doesn't have without us. We are her friends."

Taro looked over to Okono who just nodded. "I'm sorry I thought she could take care of herself."

"Who and where did they take her?" Toshio said walking over to Taro.

"Sesshomaru. We don't know where they are." Taro replied.

"D #m. This is going to take awhile." Toshio cursed.

"Why?" Okono asked. Toshio looked at him and sighed.

"You both are idiots, the only place Sesshomaru would take Cat is most complicated fort, not to mention most guarded. Not even my father knows his way around that place." Toshio stood and walked to the edge of the valley and pointed to what seemed as a web of light. "That there is a front defense, based on how many fires there are I can say they're expecting something. But what"

Kagome walked through the dense forest, determined to find her son. Finally just as the moon started setting Kagome sat down on a log nearby. "Man, I haven't done this much walking for a while." Kagome whined to herself. Just as she finished her sentence a fire surrounded Kagome. Kagome flinched back from the flames. A dark figure appeared behind the flames his features hidden by shadows.

"Well, well, If it isn't Kagome the miko." The figure smirked.

"You seemed to know who I am, now who are you?" Kagome asked.

"You'll see soon enough." The shadow laughed while pulling out a blade. Kagome felt the blood drain from her face; she pulled out her bow which seemed totally useless against a sword. The man walked through the flames but still showed as a shadow. Kagome backed as far as she could without getting burned. He raised his sword and Kagome flinched away, she heard the sword come down when out of now where a blade countered the falling blade. The clink of swords cause Kagome to look up and see a man with orange hair throw back the blade.

The shadow man back away through the flames, "I'll eventually get you Kagome." Then the shadow faded and the man slid his blade into its scabbard.

"T-thank you." Kagome said still shaken by the encounter.

The man turned, "Did that man say, 'Kagome'." But as soon as he saw her face then man surprised her with a hug.

"What?!" Kagome exclaimed. The man looked at her and Kagome recognized the face, "S-shippo?"

Shippo stood back and nodded. "Kagome, where have you been?"

Kagome smiled, "I went to my time and raised my son." Shippo's face filled with surprise.

"I-I have a nephew!" Shippo exclaimed. Kagome couldn't help but laugh and nod. "Wow, I guess it makes sense. I was off training." Shippo's smile slowly faded, "Kagome, why did you come back. This is the worst time to come back. Full-demons have taken over basically everything and won't take lightly to a miko in their territory."

"I have to find my son, Taro." Kagome said.

Shippo sighed, "You're in great danger, all the mikos and priests have disappeared. Except for you and Miroku. Plus InuYasha isn't around to protect you."

Kagome was intrigued by this, "What?!"

Shippo once more sighed, " InuYasha has disappeared, rumored to be dead." Kagome gasped she couldn't believe he was actually gone. "Look I'll help you but you have to promise to keep low profile." Shippo hushed her. Kagome sighed and nodded.


End file.
